1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image of a sheet-like document such as bill or check onto a recording medium such as microfilm.
2. Related Background Art
As an image recording apparatus of this type, a rotary microfilm camera shown in FIG. 23 has been known. A sheet-like object S' such or a check as a document is fed into a photographing unit 101 of the apparatus from a front supply unit 100, and the sheet-like object S', after having been photographed, is ejected to an ejection unit arranged above the front supply unit 100. Since the supply unit 100 and the ejection unit 102 are arranged on the front of the apparatus, the operability is enhanced. A feed path of the object S' in the apparatus is a two-stage vertical structure with an upstream feed unit 103 for feeding the object S' from the supply unit 100 to the photographing unit 101 and a downstream feed unit 104 for feeding the object S' from the photographing unit 101 to the ejection unit 102. The object S' fed into the apparatus from the supply unit 100 passes through the upstream and downstream feed units 103 and 104 and makes a U-turn.
The photographing unit 101 comprises two parallel guide glass plates 105 and 105' for guiding the object S'. An image of the object S' illuminated by illumination lamps 106 and 106' through the guide glass plates 105 and 105' is focused onto a microfilm (not shown) through an optical system comprising mirrors 107 and 107'.
In such a prior art apparatus, a process to eliminate jam when the object S' jams in the feed path in the apparatus is troublesome. In the prior art apparatus, a number of covers are provided around the feed paths to facilitate the jam elimination process, but if jamming occurs in the lower stage upstream feed unit 103, the jam elimination process is impeded by the downstream feed unit 104 and the mirrors 107 and 107' which are above the upstream feed unit 103.
For example, where covers are provided on the front and back of the apparatus, the jam elimination process for the upper stage downstream feed unit 104 may be done but the jam elimination process for the upstream feed unit 103 is impeded by the downstream feed unit 104 so that an operator is difficult or impossible to manually eliminate the jam. On the other hand, where covers are provided on the side of the apparatus so that the jam elimination process may be done from the side, side plates to support feed rollers of the feed units 103 and 104, the guide glass plate 105 and the mirror 107 are required on the sides of the apparatus. As a result, the side plates impede the jam elimination process and an effective area for the jam elimination process is not provided.
Where a number of covers for the jam elimination process are provided on the front rear and side of the apparatus, the size of the apparatus increases because of spaces required around the covers to permit insertion of the operator's hand, and the position of the jam of the object may not be detected until a number of covers are opened. In a compact size apparatus, spaces permitted for the jam elimination process are too small to allow a user to effect the jam elimination process.
In the object feed path, it is difficult to check and maintain belts and rollers of the upstream and downstream feed units 103 and 104 or the guide glass plates 105 and 105' and the mirror 107 of the photographing unit 101. In the rotary camera, the object sheet S' is frequently fed at a high speed (approximately 50 m/min). Thus, paper flakes are produced by the object and hence the apparatus with a high maintenability is desired.
In a prior art apparatus, in order to enhance the operability of the operator, a film chamber in which a film is loaded is also provided on the front of the apparatus so that the film can be exchanged from the front of the apparatus as the object is loaded from the front.
In such a prior art apparatus, a film supply reel in the film chamber is vertically mounted and an exposure plane of the film is directed upward. As a result, in order to direct the optical path of the image of the object S' sent from the photographing unit 101 through the optical systems 107 and 107', to the film exposure plane, it is necessary to arrange a reflection mirror for deflecting the optical path to the above of the film. A focusing lens is arranged above the film exposure plane. If the reflection mirror is to be arranged further above the lens, the size of the apparatus naturally increases. The height of the reflection mirror may be reduced to save a space. In this case, however, the mirror and the lens are so close that a high precision is required for the reflection plane of the mirror.
A sensor S.sub.1 for detecting the feed of the object S' when the image of the object S' is to be photographed onto the microfilm is provided in the upstream feed unit 103. The exposure is done in accordance with a signal from the sensor S.sub.1 so that the image of the object S' is recorded on the microfilm.
A feed guide 110 for smoothly feeding the object S' is provided above the upstream feed unit 103. In order to facilitate the cleaning of the feed unit 103 and the jam elimination process, the feed guide 110 is movable in a direction of an arrow A and it can be latched at an open position.
A sensor S.sub.2 for detecting the position of the feed guide 110 to prevent the jam due to failure to close the feed guide 110 is provided in the vicinity of the feed guide 110. When the feed guide 110 is not in the closed position, the sensor S.sub.2 detects it and sends a signal for indication.
However, in such a prior art apparatus, since the sensor S.sub.1 for detecting the object and the sensor S.sub.2 for detecting the position of the feed guide 110 are separately provided, the construction of the apparatus is complex and of large scale, and the cost increases.
When dust or paper flake of the object S' deposits on the sensor S.sub.1 or S.sub.2 during the use of the apparatus, the sensitivity of the sensor lowers. When the sensitivity of the object detection sensor S.sub.1 lowers, the photographing may be done in error. Accordingly, the sensors S.sub.1 and S.sub.2 have to be cleaned occasionally.
However, since the sensors S.sub.1 and S.sub.2 are mounted at positions which are hard to manually access, the cleaning is difficult to do and the feed unit 103 must be disassembled. This is very troublesome.